


Daddy Issues

by Keira_jadewillo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira_jadewillo/pseuds/Keira_jadewillo
Summary: should your parents be able to decide who you fall in love with?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *a/n: okay so hear me out. Of course, this is fanfiction, a lot of these events do not correlate to the actual events written by J.K Rowling. Here are some points.
> 
> Ron and Hermione are not together, Ron isn’t really involved in this fanfic. Sorry, he just doesn’t add that much for me.   
> I didn’t exactly think of the age that they were and how long they have been at Hogwarts so I’ll be honest I have no idea what year they are in right now. Sorry.   
> Lucius and Narcissa are in “charge” of the death eaters (mainly Lucius) Voldemort/ Tom riddle is ‘dead’.  
> Draco is no longer a death eater now because that was the arrangement they made so he would be able to stay at Hogwarts.   
> They are “teenagers” so yes there is some scandal, cheating, and one-night stands.   
> There will be light smut but I don’t think I will go into much detail. It will have profanity in it (swearing) but I have made sure to tick the box for it and rate it as mature. However, I’m not going to preach about your 'need to be over 18' because let’s be honest most people on this app are under 18.   
> I’m not very good at writing and I haven’t seen Harry Potter millions of times and I’m just reading the books now. Sorry don’t hate me I just thought I wouldn’t like it. Please give me tips/ how to improve/ things I should change. People can’t grow without criticism and I’m all for it.   
> Thank you, please enjoy (make sure you drink ur water and remember you are loved 🥰)*
    
    
    I N S I D E    T H E    M A L F O Y    H O U S E 

* * *

“Shut up Draco,” Lucius said, rolling his eyes, dismissively. “Do you really think I would let a dirty half-blood inside these walls?” _I guess Voldemort himself was dismissed from this_ Draco thought to himself. “I don’t care how much you’ve made up with potter. He shall not step foot inside these walls no matter what you say. 

“Potter, I haven’t made up with potter.” “He’s just one of the people invited. I only even invited him because other people wanted me to” Draco pleaded convincingly- almost too convincingly.

“Whatever, I’m not going to be here anyway. I don’t know why you would want him here in the first place. He’s a Gryffindor for f***s sake.” Draco flinched at his profanity. He let his mask slip for two seconds, his dad probably didn’t even notice. Lucius never did pay much attention to Draco in the first place. 
    
    
    S L Y T H E R I N    C O M M O N - R O O M

* * *

“I really don’t understand why he has to be such a twat, all of his god damn life,” Draco said furiously banging his hand on the coffee table as he stood up. He reached into his blazer pocket and out of it pulled a cigarette. “Give me a light,” he said to Pansy roughly. 

“I know what might cheer you up,” Pansy said, grinning whilst attempting to remove her shirt. 

“Oh, go do one Pansy. If I wanted u to act like a slut I would ask you. Cause god knows your always _asking for it”._ Draco said harshly. Pansy stormed out of the room, tears brimming in her eyes- she was utterly embarrassed. “She must think a lot of herself if she thought that would cheer me up. Just because the rest of the boys in this school let her think she means something Doesn’t mean she means anything to me. I thought she would have learned that by now after all the years I’ve spent using her.” Draco muttered after she left the room.
    
    
    G R Y F F I N D O R    C O M M O N - R O O M 

* * *

“Oi mudblood” Pansy shouted wiping the tears from her eyes. “What are you doing? Reading I suspect” she said playfully. Just as suspected, Hermione looked up from her book and took out her headphones. She gave Pansy a frown as if to say: _why on earth are you crying and what are you doing disturbing me._ She decided she should probably tread lightly as she looked distressed. 

“Whatever’s the matter?” Hermione said giving Pansy a sympathetic look. 

“God, Hermione I wish you smoked weed” Pansy retorted avoiding the question. Pansy walked over towards Hermione and lied down on her bed next to her. “What you listening to, loser” Pansy said grinning. Hermione’s face blushed bright scarlet as she looked on her phone. 

“Girls, by 'Girl in Red'” Hermione said all nervous and awkward. Pansy laughed out loud. She rolled over on top of Hermione and straddled her. Pansy grabbed her by the throat and leaned in till their lips were almost touching. She then jumped off and winked at Hermione. “You wish mudblood,” she said, unbothered, as she strolled out the room. 

Hermione continued to just lie there shook by Pansy's presence. Ginny and Luna walked past hand in hand. 
    
    
    G R Y F F I N D O R    C O M M O N R O O M 

* * *

They walked past Hermione’s bed when Luna said “goodbye Hermione!”, enthusiastically. Hermione stood up startled. Ginny winked at Hermione “guessing Pansy was here then” laughing as they headed out. 

Ginny and Luna were the first openly gay couple in the whole of Hogwarts. It took them so long to finally announce it and of course, came the weeks of embarrassing awkward moments when they’d be around others. So now they had no reason to hide it, and let me just say they did _not_ hide it.
    
    
    Q U I D D I T C H    F I E L D

* * *

Harry and Oliver were practising quidditch. Luna and Ginny liked to go watch them. Ginny sat cheering them on whilst Luna sat on Wattpad. 

“Weasley” Draco scowled.

“death eater” Ginny retorted quickly. 

“Potter,” Draco called. “May I have a word please,” Draco said nodding his head to the left. Signalling for him to follow. Harry rode his broomstick in the direction Draco asked. 

“yes, Malfoy?” Harry asked almost rudely. 

“Easy now, potter,” Draco said grinning. “I'm having a little _get-together_ I was wondering if you’d like to come,” he said a little gingerly now; looking up through his eyelashes waiting for his response. 

“Who’s coming?” Harry asked, gentler now. 

“Well I was thinking: me, you, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and unfortunately Pansy,” Draco said hesitating.

”err I guess ill be there,” Harry said, almost confused. Well- it isn’t everyday he gets asked to go to a party by Draco. They made up after a couple of years of resenting each other but still, never this close.

”whatever potter,” Draco said acting as if he didn’t care. He walked off but after a while, once he was certain Harry had turned around, Draco looked back with a smile on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Q U I D D I T C H F I E L D 

* * *

Harry was walking back to Oliver, Ginny, and Luna. He called over to Oliver saying he would just be a sec. “hey, Ginny and Luna. Would you stop kissing for a sec” he said rolling his eyes 

“sorry harry,” Luna said giggling. 

“So I’ve erm god news guys,” Harry said as if he didn’t in truth be told know what was happening himself. “Draco has just invited us to a get-together,” he said quoting Draco's words exactly. 

“By _us_ who do u mean?” Ginny growled. 

“Me, you, Luna, Hermione, and Pansy,” Harry said cautiously.

“why is he inviting us to do anything with him. We aren’t exactly friends, nor would I say even acquaintances.” Ginny said with a mixture of anger and shock. 

“Strange” Luna said.

“Well don’t shoot the messenger I’m only here to let you know what he said,” Harry said on the defense, clearly feeling attacked. 

“Well, are you going?” Luna asked calmly.

“Yes, I think I am,” Harry said, with a slight blush reaching his face.

“Well then Harry, we are going too. We shall all go. If you're brave enough after the whole death eater thing then surely we should have the courage to go as well.” Luna said gallantly. Ginny's face was a picture, a mixture of anger, confusion, disgust, and many other feelings showed clearly on her face. Luna pressed her index finger on Ginny's lips and said “you will be rewarded later if you just stay quiet now. We will do that thing you wanted to try.” Luna said winking.

Harry just rolled his eyes and said “don’t want to know” as he walked to continue quidditch practice.

S L Y T H E R I N C O M M O N R O O M 

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door shyly. Unlike others, she didn’t feel it was right to barge into other houses without permission.

“WHAT” Goyle shouted rudely. “We are busy around here you know.”

“Shut up Goyle,” Draco said going to answer the door. “What do you what, mudblood”

“Did I hear the mention of a mudblood” Pansy shouted making her way through “wouldn’t happen to be my favorite mudblood would it?” Pansy scowled at Draco pushing past him to look at Hermione. “Wow I’m surprised you're over me seducing you earlier,” she said with a wink. Hermione took a deep breath trying to ignore her.

“What is this about a party, I’ve heard” she was looking at Draco now. Clearly, talking to him.

“Oh yeh, Pansy, we’re having a party at my house. So, cancel on whatever boy you were planning to shag cos ur coming.” Pansy gave Draco a look that could kill. Hermione’s face looked as if someone had been shot. She was mortified that Draco would speak to someone like that. “Only joking Pansy, ease up Hermione I’m sorry for upsetting your girlfriend,” Draco said grinning.

“Shut up Draco, when is the party?” Pansy said ignoring the comments made earlier.

“Tomorrow night,” Draco said bluntly- bored now, he walked off.

“May I come in?” Hermione asked politely.

“Why are you asking, stupid. Of course, you may. In fact, it’s encouraged- especially if your going to help me find something to wear.” Pansy teased.

“Yes- but it’s just- I thought.” Hermione tried to talk.

“Are you still babbling? Move granger” Pansy said irritated. “First off we will start with _you,”_ Pansy said pointing towards Hermione. “What are you planning on wearing”.

“Well, truth is... I’m not sure. I’m not very good with these sorts of things. I was wondering if it wasn’t too big to ask. If I could borrow something off you” Hermione said, looking down at her feet as if she was guilty.

“OMG of _course_ you can. This shall be fun!” Pansy exclaimed almost mischievously. “What are you in the mood for _Hermione.”_

“I’m not entirely sure. A dress _perhaps_?” It was no surprise that Hermione was better at picking out books and academic stuff rather than dresses and clothes.

“Well of course you are to wear a dress! But what type of dress? Now that is the question” Pansy said almost as if she was talking to herself now and not Hermione. “I’ve decided. You shall wear this” she said pulling out a dark green, body con, off-the-shoulder dress.

“What do you think?” Pansy said excitedly.

“But it’s green.” Was all Hermione could manage to make out.

“Your very observant, aren’t you love? Yes, it’s green. Most people are quite used to that color, it’s been around for quite some time.

“But Slytherins’ green,” Hermione said dazedly.

“So is grass, and apples, and leaves, and many other things. Just try it on before you make up your mind, please?” Pansy begged. Without saying a word Hermione went to try on the dress.

D R A C O S B E D R O O M

* * *

Without realizing it, in a daze, Hermione accidentally walked into Draco’s bedroom. Draco was using the en-suite shower. Hermione must have been so out of it she didn’t even hear the shower running. The shower stopped. Hermione slowly getting unchanged looking at herself in the mirror as she stood in her lace bra and matching thong. It was at this point Hermione was glad that muggles were entitled to Victoria secret; she looked beautifully curvy and the underwear complimented her physique even more.

Draco cleared his throat and before Hermione could even realize the mistake she made, Draco was stood at the bedroom door in just his towel. He locked the door. Hermione didn’t know what to do, where to look, should she get changed- that’s if she could manage to take her eyes off Draco's abs. he grinned and said “like what you see, ms granger?”Her heart was beating so fast, was she embarrassed? Was she enjoying this? She had no idea. She felt a sudden rush of adrenaline. The adrenaline must have given her some confidence as she retorted

“well the real question is, do you like what you see, _master_ Malfoy?” Before she could think about what she had said. Draco had pinned her to his bed, her arms above her head.

**_*H A L F A N H O U R L A T E R*_**

“Well that’s was.. something,” Draco said, lost for words. “Can I ask you a question, sweetheart? Don’t get me wrong I’m glad you came into my bedroom, but what was the actual reason” he chuckled. “Did you just have the sudden urge to walk into my room and get naked... or?” Draco teased.

“So Pansy gave me a dress and asked me to try it on, but I was a bit confused. Have you seen the dress? It’s green. I must’ve walked into here without even thinking. I honestly don’t know what came over me. I would like to say I’m sorry, but I don’t think I am.” Hermione said, tracing his abs with her finger.

“Right, well would you like me to help you get into the dress; I might be able to give you a second opinion,” he said grinning. Hermione stepped out of bed as Draco watched eagerly. Hermione stepped into the beautiful dress, it was flattering. Really. It hugged her in all the right places. Draco must’ve thought so too as his hands wandered a bit whilst zipping her up.

“F*CK” Hermione said. “Shit, fuck Pansy was waiting for me”

“I would like to say you are too well behaved to be swearing like that. But after that I don’t truly believe you are”, he said winking. Hermione left the room immediately. A couple of minutes later Draco followed.

“Hermione, love, I think you’re forgetting these.” He said holding her lace underwear from before.


	3. Chapter 3

S L Y T H E R I N C O M M ON R O O M

* * *

“Nice underwear,” Pansy said teasingly. “Ew, wait, no! You didn’t, not with Malfoy?” Pansy said. “Malfoy, you tit. Leave her alone”

“Is someone a bit jealous? I’ve warmed her up for you. Don’t complain” Draco winked at Pansy and went back to his room.

“I don’t want that dress back if you fucked that little man whore in it,” Pansy said clearly jealous. “Anyways that dress looks gorgeous on you. Don’t try and argue with me, you're wearing it.” Pansy insisted it.

“Uhhh thanks,” Hermione said sheepishly. Walking out of the room.

D R A C O S B E D R O O M 

* * *

“What the actual fuck Malfoy?” Pansy shouted “Do you really hate me that much? First you tell me to fuck off because I’m a “slut” but then the second someone steps foot into your room you fuck her?” Pansy interrogated. “Not to mention the fact I and Hermione clearly have something”

“Sorry what?” Draco interrupted. “So you can beg to shag me but you also want Granger at the same time...? Doesn’t seem to fair on the mudblood that doesn’t. Maybe I ought to tell her” Draco said grinning but not looking up from his book. Pansy stormed out of the room in a huff. “Oh Pansy darling,” Draco called. “Be a doll and give us a lighter, will you?” Pansy pulled out a lighter and chucked it at him. “Good girl,” Draco said, with a wink. Pansy walked back into her room looking for something to wear but was distracted by her thoughts. 

“Draco,” Pansy asked. 

“What,” Draco said bluntly, taking long drags of his cigarette. 

“Do you like Hermione, more than me?” Pansy said nervously. 

“Aww how cute, is someone a bit jealous?” Draco taunted. “If I’m being completely honest” Draco sighed “I didn’t mean for that to happen. She came in to change and she was just- well- too hard to resist. I hope she hasn’t fallen in love with me.” Draco said arrogantly. “Because that would make things a bit difficult for you, now. Wouldn’t it?” Pansy nodded. “Come sit here,” Draco said ushering Pansy to sit on his lap. 

He held Pansy there for a while, coddling her. Until he noticed tears strolling from her face. “Why are you crying, you soppy twat” Draco said, trying to hide the sympathy.

“I’m fine, I don’t really know to be honest,” Pansy replied softly.

“Well anyway, I don’t like tears. That’s enough nice Draco for today. I’m going for a wank, goodbye Pansy” Draco said pushing her off him. Pansy laughed walking away from him and headed out to Gryffindor's house.

G R Y F F I N D O R H O U S E

* * *

“I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR HARRY” Ginny screamed, pointing her wand in Harry’s direction. “This is your fault, you wanted to go to this stupid party. I already get bullied as it is for being a Weasley and now I’m going to get it even worse cos I’m not the least bit fashionable. Harry held his arms up as if to say ‘it wasn’t me’ 

“Why are you in such a huff. He won’t even be looking at you, he knows you're with Luna. He’s most likely to be looking at Hermione if he’s looking at anyone.” Harry said dismissively. Luna walked through the door and doing so she brought with her: calmness.

“Hermione, darling. I was saving this for Valentine’s Day. However, I thought you might wear it tonight. Here you go” Luna said handing a dress bag to Ginny. Ginny took the dress out and squealed with delight.

“Thank you, Thankyou, Thankyou. Ginny said planting kisses all over Luna. “This is perfect. Oh, how I love you so much. You are my saviour.”

“There you go. You needn’t have worried.” Harry said, with a sigh of relief. “Now let’s see what I’m going to wear,” Harry said about to walk out.

“Dressing up for a certain _Malfoy_ are you?” Ginny said giggling with Luna.

“Me? Dress up for a death eater? Don’t be so absurd” Harry walked out the door, his face bright scarlet.

H E R M I O N E S B E D R O O M 

* * *

Despite the uproar happening just outside her room, Hermione was fast asleep. She didn’t wake at all. After what happened in Draco’s bedroom, Hermione didn’t have time to change back into the clothes she was wearing. So she lay there in the beautiful green dress. She fell asleep as soon as she’d entered her bedroom. Wanting to sleep off the embarrassment from earlier. There was a knock at the door. Of course, Hermione didn’t stir. Pansy walked in already mid-conversation, about to tease her about Draco. “Ooo there she is my little slu-“ she stopped when she realized Hermione was fast asleep. “Aww was someone a little sleepy” she cooed. ‘ _Guess I better leave then’_ she thought _._ Before she left, she placed a small kiss on Hermione’s forehead, she stroked her cheek gently and walked out of Hermione’s bedroom.

H A R R Y S B E D R O O M

* * *

“Me, why would _I_ dress up for Malfoy,” Harry said to himself. “Ginny is being absurd, as if. I’m hardly even friends with him let alone anything more. He hates me for starters,” Harry said with a penetrating voice. _‘But his blonde beautiful hair’_ Harry thought. “No,” Harry said to himself as if he was trying to convince his thoughts to think differently. Harry tried on a pair of black slim-fit dress trousers and admired himself shirtless. He admired his abs and was grateful for the hours of quidditch practise which gave him such a gorgeous, god-like physique. There was a knock at the door. “Come in” harry shouted, expecting it to be Ginny or Ron.

Harry's eyes were fixed on the mirror, as he waited for whoever the visitor was to announce him or herself.

“My my, someone been working out,” Draco said roughly. “What is it with me walking in on Gryffindors whilst changing. Draco said reflecting on his experience with Hermione earlier.

“Draco,” Harry said his voice strangled. He was startled and nervous.

“I think that's the first time you’ve ever called me by name, didn't realize we were on a first-name basis, _harry”_ Draco grinned.

“Why are you here,” Harry said breathlessly as Draco edged towards him. Draco finally stopped when they were standing torso to torso. Harry could feel Draco's breath against his neck.

“I just came to let you know what time to come tomorrow,” Draco said very quietly talking with as much breath as he can. Harry had to control himself as much as possible to not moan. The way His moist warm breath felt against his neck gave him so much pleasure.

“Oh,” Harry whispered.

“Pansy said you might want to know to wear, I, however, think you are sorted. Draco said almost as if he was talking to himself.

“What do you mean by that,” Harry said, so soft it was basically a whisper.

“You look fine just like that if I’m being honest. Draco said matching Harry’s volume. His eyes were full of lust. 

** *Draco’s POV* **

S L Y T H E R I N C O M M ON R O O M

* * *

“Pansy,” I said, my voice high pitched, indicating I wanted something.

“What,” Pansy said her voice was rough and she was irritated. She had spent the past half an hour trying to pick out something to wear, as soon as she got back in from wherever she went, she dove into her wardrobe but she was yet to find something she thought was nice I assumed. She probably wanted a second opinion, I would’ve helped her but I was sort of wanting something else.

“Sorry to bother you,” I said gingerly.

“What do you want,” Pansy said with a stentorian voice.

“I was wondering if you... maybe do you...” I stumbled with my words. I had contemplated asking her for some time now.

“spit it out _Malfoy”_ Pansy hissed when she said my name.

“Do you have potters number?” My voice was high-pitched. I stood staring at my fingers, not wanting to look Pansy in the eye, in case she looked right through my act.

“No I don’t, why on earth would I have the ‘ _chosen ones’_ number?” Pansy said making speech marks with her hands when mentioning ‘chosen one’. “Have you gone soft, Malfoy? What would you want _his_ number for.” Pansy said in disbelief that they were even having this conversation. I all of a sudden have this strong urge to stick up for him. However, I managed to compose myself. It already looked suspicious enough I was asking for his number in the first place. ‘ _Have I gone soft’_ I thought to myself. Pansy stared at me, waiting for my answer.

“I just wanted to let him know the time to come tomorrow. You know, so he can tell the others”. I said. ‘ _Well done,_ I thought to myself. If I made it look as if I was focusing on the others and not potter himself, she would instantly assume I wanted Hermione to know. She’d drop the topic as quickly as possible because I know she’s jealous.

“No, I don’t,” Pansy said as matter of fact. “You could just walk down to Gryffindor, you should probably tell him what to wear as well. He’s not as well dressed as us.” I headed to the door and made my way down to Gryffindor. On the way there I couldn’t stop thinking about him, the way his hair fell so naturally beautiful over his scar. The way he smiled. The way he smelt. I tried to stop but I just couldn’t.


	4. Chapter 4

** _*Draco's POV*_ **

G R Y F F I N D O R H O U S E 

* * *

I knocked on the door, trying to look as calm as possible. I entered before anyone could answer which achieved me a scowl from Ginny Weasley. I ignored whatever anyone had to say and walked straight to Harry's room; trying to assert as much dominance as I could whilst I walked. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

H A R R Y S B E D R O O M

* * *

“Come in,” Harry said. I walked into the door to find Harry without a top on. I waited there for a second to compose myself.

“My my, someone been working out,” I said roughly and in fact, it did look like he had been working out. His abs were toned, he looked god-like. I ached to touch them- to run my fingertips across them. I pushed that thought out of my head. “What is it with me walking in on Gryffindors whilst changing,” I said, thinking about what happened with Hermione earlier. The way I dominated her.

“Draco,” Harry said. He sounded nervous, was I being intimidating? I shouldn’t have walked in, I should’ve left as soon as I saw he was without a shirt. I calmed myself down and tried to remember the reason I was here. I was going to have to act my normal self. I was going to have to be an utter dick. That’s the only way he’ll not see that I could take him right here right then.

“I think that's the first time you’ve ever called me by name, didn't realize we were on a first-name basis, _harry”_ I grinned, saying the word Harry very teasingly as I started to walk towards him slowly. This had an instant effect on him.

“Why are you here?” Harry said breathlessly I finally stopped when our torsos were touching. I edged my head closer to his neck. I breathed and whilst I did I saw him grind his teeth down as if he was trying to compose himself.

“I just came to let you know what time to come tomorrow” I tried to use as much breath as possible because I liked the way he winced. He bit his lip and tried to conceal his moan.

“Oh,” he whispered.

“Pansy said you might want to know to wear, I, however, think you are sorted,” I said thinking out loud.

“What do you mean by that,” Harry said so softly I could hardly hear it. What I meant by that was he looked absolutely gorgeous the way he was.

“You look fine just like that if I’m being honest,” I said with lust in my eyes. The lust got the better of me and before I knew it my lips were on his. I kissed him softly at first then he went along with it and it became rough. I bit his lip and he moaned. 

The door flung open. _Fuck_ I thought.

**_ *Pansy's POV* _ **

I walked back from Hermione’s bedroom thinking. I reflected on most things, a toddler could have probably crawled back to the house faster than I did. I remembered the way my lips felt on granges cheek and how soft her face was. I then thought about Draco, what he said when he walked out of his bedroom after sleeping with her. I felt disgusted, _I’ve_ slept with Draco but then again so has many girls. Just the thought of Hermione in his arms. Touching her skin, caressing her body. Her pure, innocent body. I saw red, I _hated_ Malfoy. He could have anything he ever wanted. He lived in a literal manor, every girl swoons at the sight of him. Why did he have to want _her_ too? I wanted revenge.

S L Y T H E R I N C O M M O N R O O M

* * *

As soon as I entered the common room, I noticed the contents of my wardrobe laying on the sofa. I then remembered that I was looking for an outfit. I thought that would take my mind off of things and started picking up items of clothes, that I could possibly wear tomorrow.

“Pansy,” Draco said, his voice high pitched. I could tell he wanted something how dare he has the temerity to ask ME to do something for HIM.

“What,” I said my voice thick with irritation.

“Sorry to bother you,” He said gingerly.

“What do you want,” I said with a stentorian voice. I couldn’t be bothered to talk to him right now. He makes me so angry. I feel sick just looking at his smug face. Well for once his voice wasn’t actually smug. In fact, he looked quite guilty but that’s beside the point. He thinks he can order people around. Well, he can’t order me around anymore.

“I was wondering if you... maybe do you...” He stumbled with his words. That was a first. Usually, he was _overconfident_. The same guilty look spread over his face. What does this boy want? I thought.

“spit it out Malfoy” I hissed with disgust when I said his name.

“Do you have potters number?” His voice was high-pitched. He stood staring at his fingers, his eyes refusing to meet mine.

“No I don’t, why on earth would I have the ‘chosen ones’ number?” I said making speech marks with my hands when mentioning ‘chosen one’. “Have you gone soft, Malfoy? What would you want his number for.” I said in utter disbelief that we were even having this conversation. For a split second his mask slipped and it looked like he wanted to say something. He quickly bit his tongue though and composed himself. Has he gone soft? I thought he hates potter. Why on earth would he want his number. The way he was acting just didn’t add up. Something wasn’t right here. I was going to find out what was going on. I stared at him, waiting for him to enlighten me as to why all of a sudden he wanted to converse with the silly half-blood.

“I just wanted to let him know the time to come tomorrow. You know, so he can tell the others” he said. Right, so this is about Hermione. The sudden anger swept over me again. He wanted to let _Hermione_ know when to come. This wasn’t about potter at all. I couldn’t let him see that it bothered me.

“No, I don’t,” I said as matter of fact- emotionless as possible. “You could just walk down to Gryffindor, you should probably tell him what to wear as well. He’s not as well dressed as us.” I said trying to again keep my composure. With that being said, he was out of the door. I sat down and before I knew it the tears were pouring down my face.

**_ *Pansy's POV* _ **

S L Y T H E R I N C O M M O N R O O M

* * *

Draco had been a while now. How long does it take to tell someone when a party is and what to wear. Is he dressing him himself? This thought amused Pansy, Draco dressing Harry. Hermione is probably awake she grinned thoughtfully and before even thinking about it, he was walking to Gryffindor. 

G R Y F F I N D O R C O M M O N R O O M

* * *

“hiya mud-blood,” I said walking in as if she owned the place. Ginny for defence as if to stick up for her friend but Hermione just shot me a playful scowl. “Where’s your boyfriend?” I asked Hermione tantalizingly. 

“Boyfriend?” Hermione said with a confused look. “I don’t have a boyfriend” she frowned.

”ooo sorry Hermione, it’s just I didn’t see you as the one-night stand type of girl, I thought if you were going to sleep with someone you would definitely be in a hard-core relationship.” I said watching Hermione blushing bright scarlet

”oh, you're talking about Draco,” Hermione said gingerly. I laughed out loud. I thought she always looked so cute when she was nervous or guilty. 

“I’m teasing, but really, where is he?” I asked curiously, I couldn’t see him anywhere. That was when I saw Luna and Ginny make eye contact with each other that was when I knew something was up. 

“I think he went into _Harry’s_ room,” Luna said raising her voice at the end. 

“I’m just gonna check out they haven’t murdered each other,” I said to them walking towards Harry’s room. Ginny hesitated as if she wanted to stop me. What was going on?

H A R R Y S R O O M
    
    
    H A R R Y S    R O O M 

* * *

I stood outside hesitating. What if they had actually killed each other? I listened for life, I heard a noise. Was that a _moan_ I thought? No couldn’t be a moan, why would Harry and Draco be _moaning._ I couldn’t wait any longer. I opened the door. I lingered by the door for a split second when I saw it. _They were kissing._ I made my presence known straight away. They threw themselves away from each other. 

Only one word came to mind; _revenge._

**_ *Lucius Malfoy s POV* _ **

M A L F O Y M A N O R

* * *

I was doing this to protect him, I attempted to convince myself. Well, that wasn’t the only reason. A lot had happened recently, most of the death eaters were in hiding and now that the dark lord had been defeated they were looking for me to guide them. This _should_ have been Draco's job. He just didn’t have the stomach for it, and after he nearly died in the battle Of Hogwarts’ I didn’t want this to happen again. He’s my only _legitimate_ child. He is the heir of the Malfoy family. I also think Narcissa would be a bit upset if he died. 

I made my way to Rodolphus Lestrange. I was never too fond of him in our younger years, in fact, that was a bit of an understatement. I loathed him. I thought he was an egocentric irrational prick- to say the least. I _still_ think these things. However, he was the best of a bad bunch. He was highly respected and after the death of Lord Voldemort, the death eaters split down the middle. Half turning to me for answers, and half turning to him. It was the only thing we could do. He is my second in hand If you’d like to think about it that way. He moved into the manor not long after we decided to join forces. I walked down to his room and knocked twice. 

R O D O L P H U S R O O M

* * *

“Come in, Lucius.” He said jovially. He smiled at me with his dark yellow teeth. “What can I help you with,” he said turning away from his book and closing it. I hesitated. Harry Potter had saved Draco's life. He prevented a lot of grief. He prevented the Malfoy blood from coming to an end. _I_ didn’t _owe_ him anything but I felt this is wrong. Draco was becoming a better person. He made up with Harry- despite him not wanting to admit it. If I decided to do this I would be endangering Harry’s life. I would be betraying my son. I was choosing between my lust for power and my son. The thoughts of the death eaters rallying around me- thanking me for finally killing the person that brought Lord Voldemort down. The person that embarrassed our group. Finally ending the life of the boy that lived. Rodolphus coughed, bringing me out of my thoughts. I knew what I needed to do; what was needed to be said Draco would be a hero at last. After all, whether he knew or liked it. He was going to be the person to bring down potter at last. 

_Keep your friends close, but your enemy’s closer._


	5. Chapter 5

**_ *Lucius POV * _ **

M A L F O Y M A N O R

* * *

“I cannot believe you” Narcissa shrieked. Her face looked disappointed. She looked at me like I’d killed a child. Well to be fair a child’s life was in my hands. 

“Narcissa, don’t be hasty,” I ordered. “This will be good for _us”_

“No.” She interrupted. “You don’t mean us, you mean you. This is a selfish act to gain power. If you really wanted to help _us_ you would have thought about Draco’s needs” 

_“_ I am thinking of Draco's needs. He doesn't know what’s good for him. This little friendship might mean something now, but someday he will be where I am; leading the death eaters” I said proudly. 

“Never.” She said bluntly. “Not whilst he is my son. I know him better than you do. This isn’t what he wants. This isn’t him. This is you, your a poisonous little rat.” She said her voice thick with disgust.” I felt my heart drop. On the outside, for others to see, I was the man of the relationship. I told her what to do when to do it. But indoors, away from the public, I had always tried to do anything that would make her happy. She was my wife. The relationship may have been set up for me, she may seem like just a trophy wife. But from the bottom of my heart, I love this woman. We argued a lot, but that’s what kept the relationship fiery. She’s even admitted it, I keep her on her toes and vice versus. I knew she might be mad now but she will come around eventually. She knows what I do. She knows it’s part of the business. She just wants an excuse to argue. I know it. 

**_ *Draco's POV* _ **

H A R R Y S B E D R O O M

* * *

I scowled at Pansy. I didn’t know what pissed me off the most. The fact she interrupted or the fact that she saw. I needed to be delicate with this. What happened today could not leave this room. Pansy turned around to the door. At first, I thought she was leaving, but then I noticed that she was putting a room sealing spell on the door. 

“You guys have got some explaining to do” Pansy grinned. Neither one of us spoke but Pansy's eyes continued to glance back from Harry to me then back to Harry and so on. 

“Am I going to have to bribe you?” I said to Pansy. 

“Bribe me? Whatever for?” Pansy said with an amused tone. She was enjoying this. 

“For your silence,” I said gritting my teeth. 

“Oh Draco, did you really think I was going to _out_ you. If you want to stay closeted, you shall stay closeted. I’m not going to tell your dad either” She said answering the question on my face “ _he_ would kill you if he found out. I wouldn’t want to have your blood on my hands. I also wouldn’t want to upset that boyfriend of yours.” She said grinning at me turning to give Harry a wink. 

“Thank you,” I and Harry said in unison. 

“Aww look at you, finishing each other's sentences off already.” She sighed “young love” I scowled at her. “This was a one-time thing,” I said. Leaving the room in a huff. The overlying question in my head was ‘ _was this a one-time thing’_ I didn’t want it to be a one-time thing. I also didn’t want him babbling to someone- or getting caught. We were lucky it was Pansy that time. Pansy and I go way back. I trust her to keep this secret, but I have this gut feeling there was some malice there. For starters, why was she coming into his room in the first place?

**_ *Harry's POV* _ **

H A R R Y S B E D R O O M

* * *

I cannot believe that just happened, I thought to myself. What the fuck is wrong with me? I sighed loudly. Pansy made eye contact with me- to be honest, I forgot she was even here. She pulled a face at me as if to say _'this is awkward'_ I had no idea why she was still here. Couldn't she leave already? I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone especially someone that witnessed my stupid mistake. Ginny walked in to see what was going on. _'Great, let's just have a bloody family reunion in my room then'_ I thought. 

"What happened," she turned so she was just looking at pansy, I decided id just let her speak. I couldn't be arsed. 

"Oh, nothing. they were just talking about plans for tomorrow. you know, for the party," Pansy said confidently. you could tell she was definitely a good liar. I was surprised she didn't tell Ginny. Pansy really has changed since the battle of Hogwarts. She used to a malicious cow but she was actually _helping_ if you told me this would happen a year ago. I would've laughed at you. If you told me I'd be kissing Malfoy- even yesterday- I would probably curse at you. 

"Oh right, that's good," Ginny said suspiciously, leaving the room. 

" _H_ _arry,"_ Pansy said with a slight raising of her voice. Did she want something? great. I knew she was still a bitch. 

"Err yes," I replied as politely as I could. 

"I was wondering if you would like to walk me back to my house?" Pansy said with a pretty smile. I thought about it for a second and then came to a realization- she could ruin mine and Draco's life. I'd better do what she wanted. I agreed and grabbed my coat. 

* ** _P_** ** _ansy’s POV*_**

H A R R Y S B E D R O O M

* * *

Draco stormed out the room muttering “This was a one-time thing. I looked at Harry and he just stood there looking so confused. I knew he would want me to leave but I had a bit of vindictive behaviour to carry out. 

_"H_ _arry,"_ I said with a slight raising of my voice. 

"Err yes," He replied quite politely. I wasn’t expecting that to be honest. 

"I was wondering if you would like to walk me back to my house?" I said with a pretty smile- it always worked with other boys when I wanted to get something. He thought about it for a second and I honestly expected him to say no. He must have realized what I could do with his little secret. If Draco's father found out, Harry wouldn’t be at Hogwarts for much longer. He agreed quickly and grabbed his coat.

“So... you and Draco,” I jumped straight in. No time for being subtle. He gritted his teeth and tensed his arm. That’s when I turned to look at him properly. He wasn’t wearing a shirt- just a jacket over his bare chest. Wait a second, he was _fit._ This wasn’t going to be hard at all. I’d been with worse-looking guys easily. I must have missed all this. I’d always seen him as a specky little weirdo, a complete do-gooder. His eyes met mine when he pulled his shoulders back. I honestly had to compose myself. He still hadn’t answered my question. That’s when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind a building. He pushed me against a wall, I thought he was gonna have me right here, right then- and I wouldn’t have minded. That’s when he let go of me. 

“What do you want,” he demanded. I was completely shocked. I’d never seen him like this before. I was so used to his kind smile and bravery. He was furious with _me._ This was going to be difficult after all. 

“Whatever do you mean, _Harry,”_ I said leaning in, making my lips very available. 

“Drop the act, Pansy. If your just going to be a bitch and snake to Lucius, no pun intended, but can you just get it over with. I’m not going to walk around on eggshells just because you saw what you saw.” He said this with full determination. I could tell he meant it as well. 

“Are you available?” I asked a bit sheepishly. I never enjoyed being this vulnerable to rejection. 

“If you're insinuating that I’m with _Malfoy_ I’m not. You heard what he said. It was a one-time thing. Hardly even that. It wasn’t a thing.” He said as if he was trying to convince himself that this was the utmost truth. He did want Malfoy after all. I looked him up and down and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall-looking blondie with a scowl on his face. Without even thinking, I smirked and kissed him. Draco gave me a look that could kill them took off. Just in time thankfully. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing Pansy,” Harry said pushing me off him, but by then Draco was long gone. Harry was no longer needed. 

“You’re no longer needed,” I whispered, kissing him on the cheek and walking away. I felt his eyes on my back the _whole_ time.

_***Draco's pov*** _

D R A C O S B E D R O O M

* * *

I sat down on my bed and just sighed. It's been a fucking long day. I grabbed my packet of cigarettes and went to light one. I looked down to find that I have only got one left in that packet. it _has_ been a fucking long day. I lit my cigarette using pansy's lighter. I looked at the lighter as if it was Pansy itself. I took a long drag, slowly letting myself come to terms with what happened. I. kissed. Harry. fucking. Potter. Wow. He must have put a lust spell on me. No way would I ever do something like that without being under the influence of something. I must have been in my thoughts for too long when I realized I had finished my cigarette. I was going home soon but I still had one packet left- which was in Pansy's room. I can't be arsed to deal with that yet. Turns out Harry is a bit of a slut. Before I could finish my thought, there was a knock on the door. 

"what," I said bluntly, my voice a bit thick with irritation. I heard no answer- as if the person was nervous or something. "come in." I shouted. 

"S-s -s- sorry" Hermione stuttered. I shook my head, haven't I had enough with Gryffindor today. "sorry, it's just I left my clothes here- and I, er, sort of need something that's in my pocket" she said again, she was nervous and it made me grin. 

"What's in your pocket, Granger?" I said mischievously. before she had the time to react to my question, I lifted up her clothes. She looked like she was going to protest but was too tired to do so. I looked into the back pocket and I found, a packet of cigarettes. I

couldn't believe my eyes. Hermione Granger. little-miss-perfect-Hermione-Granger smokes? I turned my head to look at her expecting an explanation when she just dropped to the floor. 

Little sobs fell out of her mouth as she hid her face. I was so confused. "Hermione?" She looked up at me, still not used to me calling her that. I placed my hand on her shoulders and just looked at her. I'm much better at comforting people now than I was. After all, I spent a lot of time comforting my mother during events I would rather not mention. I stroked her wrist and she flinched. I looked down to find it. The thing that had been invading my dreams for far too long. The one singular word 'MUDBLOOD' carved messily into her arm. She looked up pleadingly and before I knew it I had swept her up into my arms and she was now lying on me inside my bed. I sat stroking her arm and rocking her. The poor girl was _traumatized_. My thoughts slid back to that night. I didn't do anything. I didn't help her. It was my own flesh and blood that did that to this tiny girl laying on my chest. Her sobs turned to heavy breaths as she fell asleep. I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

**_ *Hermione's POV* _ **

D R A C O S B E D R O O M

* * *

I woke up with very sticky eyes. I had been crying. I shuffled a bit to find I was being held by somebody. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back. The panic attack, the crying, Draco holding me tightly. I was mortified, Draco Malfoy. Former **death eater** was hugging me gently and _cooing_ me. The word 'sorry' was being said a lot now. He probably doesn't know I'm awake.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered desperately. "I should've done something," he said again gripping me tightly as if he never wanted me to leave. "I'm a coward" he muttered into my messy hair. I couldn't take it anymore. I rolled over so I was sat on his lap straddling him as I grabbed his face in between my hands. 

"O-oh" he stuttered. "You're awake," he said sheepishly. I decided it was better if I didn't say anything. I wrapped myself around him and stroked his cheek, which was now bright red. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he whispered again. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to him calling me Hermione- I was used to mudblood or Granger. 

"Sh" I whispered. "It's okay, it's over now" I cooed holding his hand. 

"They threatened to kill my mum," he said, that's when I noticed. He was crying. I never even thought about how the war would've affected anyone but the 'good side.' I always knew Draco wasn't evil but I never actually thought about his feelings. Seeing him so vulnerable like that brought me to tears. 

All I could reply with was "I know, I forgive you."

"I will _never_ let anybody hurt you again" he vowed solemnly. I believed him. it baffled me how everything had changed. I guess that's a war for you. We went from hating each other- me being tortured in his house to me _sleeping with him_ and now hugging him like I was in _love_ with him. 

Something is going on here and I know I _**had**_ to find out what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/U: Sorry about the jumping too and fro, this chapter is set previously to the one before. so this happened before the Dramione scene in the previous chapter. thankyou xx

M A L F O Y M A N O R

* * *

"you want me to do WHAT" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed. Eyes full of pure rage and disgust. 

"Actually" Rodulphus sneered. "You don't need to do anything, _I_ will do everything." 

"You will not do anything" Lucius demanded. "You will stay away from my son otherwise the little _negotiation_ we have going on here will be buried further than your dead wife" Lucius screamed with pure hatred. Rodulphus burst into a fit of evil, menacing laughter. Lucius reached for his wand and stared at Rodulphus in pure confusion. 

"Bringing my wife into things is a bit low- even for you," Rodulphus said keeping the same expression- completely unbothered. Rodulphus stood up and Lucius flinched slightly. Rodulphus is a coward, but he was utterly mad and didn't have much to lose. "If you think after our _arrangement_ as you like to call it is finished, anybody. And I mean anybody. will continue to follow you, well- you're more naive than you seem. I **will** be destroying the 'Golden Trio' whether you like it or not." Lestrange laughed again as Lucius was backed up against his wall, hands placed firmly on his wand. "You should also warn Draco about the effects of smoking. As that's how I administered the ***** Corruptectum Colosium" Lucius gasped loudly.

"Who did you make him fall in love with?" Lucius whispered. One hand over his mouth and the other placed firmly on his wand. 

"The one and only _Harry Potter,_ oh, and his filthy little mud blood friend: _Hermione Granger,"_ Lestrange said, his mouth twisted into a smile, all of his yellow teeth perfectly on view. 

D R A C O S B E D R O O M

* * *

“What time is it?” Hermione eventually broke the silence. Draco looked at his phone.

“11:30,” Draco said, his voice thick with fatigue. “I’ll walk you back to your house,” Draco said with kind, but broken eyes.

”But it’s after curfew” Hermione pleaded. 

“You can stay here if you’d like. I’ll sleep fully clothed and I promise I won’t touch you” Draco said with a slight wink and grin. Hermione hesitated before nodding her head. She tried to remain unbothered that she and Draco Malfoy would be sleeping in the same bed, yet failed miserably- her bright red face let her down. “For someone who smokes, you're a real stickler for the rules” Draco grinned. 

“Well, obviously I’m not otherwise I would not be offering to sleep here overnight” Hermione snapped back with a scowl. She sat up gently and noticed the headache she always had after crying. Suddenly feeling not tired at all she crossed her legs and stared at Draco. 

“Hello,” Draco said with a full smile, which Hermione had never seen before. 

“Hi,” Hermione said breathlessly. 

“You know, now that I have finally found someone that’s bearable, who also smokes. I was wondering if you’d care to join me for a _twilight cigarette_. Then I think we can go down to the kitchen. I bet your hungry” Draco looked at Hermione waiting for an answer.

”you say that so romantically as if we aren’t going to smoke sticks or pure cancer,” Hermione said rolling her eyes. 

“You don’t have to come, Granger, if you’d prefer not to, I’m only really inviting you because I’ve run out of my own smokes.” Draco retorted almost defensively as if he was hurt. Hermione shook her head. 

“I never said I wouldn’t, and I suppose we are back to calling each other last names then.” Hermione stood up and realized she was still wearing the green dress. Draco burst out laughing. 

“Are you ever going to take that dress off or are you just so madly in love with me you’ll wear it forever?” Draco walked over to his cupboard and pulled out some casual clothes that looked almost muggle. A grey pair of tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie. 

“I didn’t know you wore hoodies?” Hermione exclaimed. Draco shot her a look to say _‘what?’_ “Never mind it’s a muggle thing,” Hermione said quickly. 

“Shut up and put these on,” Draco said walking out of the room to give Hermione some privacy. Hermione glanced at the clothes, she picked them up and the smell of mahogany apple strangled her. She took off her dress and cringed at how long she’d been wearing it. She placed on Draco’s clothes that were much too big for her and smiled. Hermione quickly cast a cleaning spell on her dress and left it on the heater to dry. She pulled out the cigarettes and lighter and walked towards the door. 

**_ *Draco's POV* _ **

I stood waiting for Hermione to finish getting changed, If someone told my 4th-year self that I would be lending _Hermione bloody Granger_ my clothes, I would hex them for being so ridiculous. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice the girl standing in front of me. She had tied the tracksuit bottoms so they made her waist look even smaller. The hoodie draped over her making her look even tinier compared to me. she looked so vulnerable, I just had the urge to pick her up and protect her from everything bad in the world. She gave me an insecure smile, putting a strand of her uncontrollable, messy hair behind her ears. I was in awe. I'm so confused, I've never seen her this way before, how hadn't I noticed her beauty when it had been in front of me the whole time. I realized then that I had been staring at her for a long time and she probably thought there was something wrong with me. 

"Sorry, love," I said gently not breaking eye contact with her brown, chocolate eyes. I felt the urge to comment on her beauty but quickly decided against it. 

"Where to?" she spoke gently. god, I wanted to kiss her. 

"Follow me," I asked her with what I thought was kindness. but in the general Hermione granger manner, she thought I was being _'rude and demanding.'_

"no," she said deadpan. "Tell me where we are going and I walk side by side with you, I know you are a Malfoy but this does not mean you walk in front of me just because you are male" She protested. I looked at her dumbstruck. What the fuck had I done now? 

"What are you on about mud- Granger" I quickly corrected myself, but of course she noticed. 

"What were you about to call me?" she hissed. "After everything, I told you- I really thought you had changed. Merlin, I even started to grow sympathy for you. But, of course, you slip back to your Slytherin ways. After everything your crazy, bitch of an aunt did to me you carry on with this fucking blood prejudice." she raged. She attempted to storm off away from me but I picked her up and carried her back into the room. "GET OFF OF ME, YOU MEAN HORRIBLE FERRET" she screamed reaching for her wand. I quickly grabbed her wand off her, she can be dangerous with that thing and I wouldn't want to accidentally retaliate. I stood by the door waiting for her to calm down. 

After a while of silence, I walked over to her. She was sat on my bed I kneeled down so I was in direct eye contact with her. I held my hand on her face and said "I'm sorry." I tried to say it as gently and softly as I could. I kept eye contact so she thought I was sincere. She nodded once. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the balcony in silence.

Draco and Hermione walked to the balcony in complete silence. Once they arrived Hermione took a cigarette out of the packet and then gave them to Draco so he could have one. They both lit them and took a drag at the same time, almost in unison. The silence was deafening and Draco knew that if he didn't talk quickly his thoughts would begin to roam, this was always a bad thing. It caused him to have painful flashbacks and it was like he was really back there. His memories were always so vivid. 

"Your mood swings are giving me whiplash you know," Draco said looking out towards the forbidden forest. "One minute your walking into my room and deciding to get naked- next you're calling me a ferret" he laughed to himself. 

" _My_ mood swings?" she said. 

"Well I'm glad your ears seem to be working," he laughed to himself even more. 

"You know it's _sad_ to laugh at your own jokes, right?" Hermione said, her voice full of sarcasm. 

"You always do that, you know?" Draco said turning to look at Hermione now. 

"Do what?" Hermione said bluntly, still refusing to look at Draco. 

"Whenever someone asks you something that you particularly don't want to answer, you reflect the attention off yourself and onto someone else," Draco said matter of fact. "Now let's try again, why did you suddenly get mad at me?" 

"Because you just stood there judging me. I know I'm not half as pretty as the girls you're used to in Slytherin but that made me feel really small. I know you pitied me because of what your aunt did, that's why you are with me right now. But your not in debt to me. You don't need to be nice to me cos you feel bad. I don't want your sympathy." Hermione blurted out, looking extremely hurt. 

"You thought I was _judging_ you?" he said in disbelief. Hermione just nodded her head, keeping her eyes on her feet. "Let me explain something to you," he said grabbing Hermione's jaw and forcing her to make eye contact with him. " I was not judging you at all, I was absolutely marvelled at how you could be dressed in such simple clothes yet look so naturally beautiful. You have such raw beauty, I think your forgetting- yes I'm used to very beautiful women. But they are beautiful with makeup and big dresses. You looked stunning in just my clothes. It took me off guard, I was amazed. Not judging." he said with a full assertion. "Now finish that off and come inside. We have a party tomorrow, remember?" 

Hermione didn't speak another word for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/U: *Corruptectum Colosium is a spell I've made up. it isn't in the harry potter series but I chose to add it so it would fit into my storyline. It is basically a love spell but a bit different from causing obsession. Whilst under the spell you feel in love with the person it's against causing acts of kindest and lust. You snap out of it when you are away and it causes you to question why on earth you acted like that. It can be administered through something- perhaps an object or can be taken by drinking it. Hope that's okay if you have any questions let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

D R A C O S B E D R O O M 

* * *

Hermione woke up at around 9:30 In the morning. Draco wasn’t beside her, yet she was still in his bed. She was fully clothed and was surprised that she finally had a good night's sleep. 

The silence was broken with a booming voice “sorry,” Draco said nonchalantly. Hermione noticed he actually didn’t look sorry but chose not to say anything. Last night so much had been spilt. She hardly knew him and yet was sleeping in his bed. What would her catholic mother think? She looked down at her self disgusted. Draco shot her a look of confusion.

”I need a shower,” Hermione demanded. Draco raised his eyebrows at her, his mask slipped at this brave statement. He was somewhat in awe at the girl's bashfulness.

”I want doesn’t get, did your parents never tell you that? You may be the princess of Gryffindor but you're in _Slytherin_ territory right now” Draco grinned feeling proud of his witty comeback. 

“I’m not surprised you don’t listen to a word anyone says other than yourself, _Malfoy_ , but I never said I _wanted_ a shower- I said I _needed_ one.” With a grin of her own copying Draco, she stood up and lifted her chin up with stubbornness. 

“I suspect you’ll be _wanting_ , or should I say _needing_ , a towel also- _princess_ ,” Draco said. Usually, he’d be angry at the rudeness Hermione displayed, especially in his own room but he was in fact _amazed_ that the girl in front of him, that he’d seen crying herself into a panic attack on his bedroom floor- was now _demanding_ something. She nodded also taken aback that Draco didn’t react to her goading him. Draco magicked a towel into her hands. The tower had ‘M’ over it on both sides, it was also bordered with a Slytherin-colored green. The very centre of the towel was an embroidered snake. 

‘Malfoys and there bloody reptiles’ Hermione muttered under her breath. But to her surprise, Draco heard. 

“Have you got something to say, _princess_?” Draco asked whilst making his eyes seem very innocent. 

“I was talking _about_ you, not _to_ you,” Hermione said matter of fact. “And stop calling me bloody princess” Hermione shouted at Draco. 

“Your wish is my command, _princess_ ” Draco winked walking out the door holding a packet of cigarettes that was his own, he’d clearly gone to see Pansy.

"Oi Draco," Hermione shouted. Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you just fucking ' _oi_ ' me?" Draco said gritting his teeth. He'd finally had enough of her attitude. Hermione burst out laughing.

_"Did you just fucking oi me"_ she mocked him in between laughs. Draco was fuming and just stood staring at her. "What I was about to say before your little outburst, when did you go see _pansy_?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice as nonchalant as possible. 

"Are you following me, _princess_?" Draco said looking her up and down. 

"Firstly, stop fucking calling me princess. I won't ask again. secondly, I was not _following_ you, you told me last night that your smokes were with Pansy but obviously there not. 

"Yes, I went to retrieve them. Is that okay? Pri-" Hermione interrupted him before he could finish.

"STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS" she screamed. They had both had enough of each other, Hermione stormed out of the room and into the shower. Draco was about to storm out when he caught himself. 'W _ait a fucking second this is my room_ ' he thought. 'T _hat's also my shower_ ' he laughed to himself. 

D R A C O S B A T H R O O M

* * *

**_ *Hermione's POV* _ **

_Why am I here_ , Hermione thought. She stood in the shower, letting the warm water drip against her body. The heat was perfect and she couldn't help but think, for some strange reason, this shower was better than the one in her own dorm. The shower was always a place of reflection for her. Everything that has happened in the past year, she never even got a proper childhood. It was snatched from her by Voldemort. She looked down at her wrist where the ugly slur was written- for life. There was no going back from that. Every single time, if she ever chose to wear a pretty dress that didn't cover her arms perfectly, she would be reminded of the blood prejudice which cost many lives. _Did Draco still believe in it? She thought. butof course, he couldn't, he slept with her for god's sake. She wore his clothes._ Despite reminding herself of this a tiny voice in the back of her head thinking that there was a chance he still thought of her in that way. She felt utterly disgusted in herself. Why was she here? She should be with her friends not with Draco- she was tortured in his house. She turned the shower off and grabbed the towel. The towel that had the disgusting Malfoy emblem and snake printed all over it- as if that was something to be proud of. She looked up at the mirror and that was when she realized she had been crying. _Great. Now the stupid death eater gets to see me cry. S_ he stormed out of the bathroom and was instantly met with his stormy grey eyes and perfect smirk. She sighed. This was why she was still here. 

D R A C O S B E D R O O M

* * *

**_ *Draco's POV* _ **

_Just go in, she fucked you once_. Draco thought. _I'm not going in, I don't want to push her. I respect her enough not to barge into the shower when she's in there- especially without her consent._ Draco argued with himself. He looked up at her dress and decided to press it using a spell. _Now your definitely going soft, Pansy was right._ He sighed. _Was it normal to have an inner monologue this pushy?_ He opened the spellbook he had from when Pansy would force him to do her hair when they were younger. _Now let's see_ , he flicked to a page that said * **wavy hair tamer** * he quickly read through the spell _looks easy enough._ He went to his cupboard and got out a pair of comfy pyjama bottoms and a sweater. He then sat waiting on the bed for Hermione to finish. She looked angry at first but then as soon as she made eye contact with me she seemed happy enough. 

"Hey," I whispered. She didn't answer but looked up at me and smiled. "I, err, thought you might want something to wear instead of just getting straight into your dress." She smiled at me again. She has such a pretty smile. 

"Thank you," she said seeming shocked. She took the clothes off of me and I took the hint and turned around to give her some privacy. "Draco," she whispered. I turned around to answer her completely forgetting she was changing then spun back around as fast as I could. This earned me a small giggle. Wow, even her laugh is pretty I thought. "Do you still believe in the blood prejudice," she blurted out as fast as she could. I stayed silent for a few seconds when she spoke again "you can turn around now."

I turned around and looked at her. "I'm not my parents, Hermione," I spoke as softly as possible. "I've had the whole blood prejudice drilled in me from the time I could first talk. But I don't believe in it. Not after that war. Too many lives were lost. I've seen your blood. It's not dirty." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. 

"Th- then why do you still call me a mudblood" she stuttered. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and all I could see was hurt. I wanted to slap myself. 

"It's a reflex, that's not an excuse but like I said. It has been drilled in me for years now. I'm so so sorry for calling you that and I promise I will try as hard as I can to stop." I said, and for once I genuinely meant it. She nodded and walked over to her dress. She took her wand out and I quickly snatched it from her hands. "Ah, ah ah." I scolded. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"I was about to press my dress before _somebody_ rudely snatched my wand off of me," she said with a hmph. 

"Seeing as the gentleman _I_ am. I pressed it for you, already," I said pressing my index finger on her nose softly. She opened her mouth to talk but quickly closed it, she looked shocked. "Sit down," I said pushing her over to the chair. "let's get you ready." 

_***Theodore Nott’s POV*** _

I **NEED** to calm down, it’s not that big of a deal. A million thoughts raced through my head. My stupid, worthless, good-for-nothing father told me this would happen. Why am I so scared? Shit. I need a cigarette. I walked to the balcony and I tried to relax. As soon as the burning cancer touched my lips I instantly felt a lot more serene. The endless thoughts circling in my head seemed to calm down as I finally came to terms with what was happening. I am a *seer*. This could be used to my advantage but who’s future should I look at first?

***

“Theodore, what a surprise to see you here. You are up early,” Draco Malfoy said, pulling Theo into a hug. Draco and Theo became close throughout the dark lord's vicious reign as Theo and Draco would spend a lot of time hiding behind walls smoking cigarettes begging to escape the pain. They weren’t close before then but as both their fathers were death eaters Theodore would spend a lot of time at Malfoy Manor and the inevitable, which was them becoming friends would happen eventually. Theo stood for a second looking into Draco’s eyes. Before finally saying:

”You are getting better at occlumency,” Theo said with a smile. 

“I learned from the best.” Draco retorted. “Snape did try and teach me as best he could, but we both know that your lessons were what helped me most. I cannot believe your nutter of a father had you learn both _occlumency_ and _legilimency_. All because of a stupid prophecy, what was it again? Oh, that’s right, you Theo Nott are a ‘ _seer’”_ Draco burst into tears of laughter whilst Theo merely flinched, clearly not finding this amusing. Theo gulped loudly and attempted to force a smile. He felt the infamous headache which meant that Draco was attempting to read his thoughts. Theo put his walls up immediately, not wishing to tell Draco about this yet.

”Too late,” Draco said sheepishly. “Turns out it wasn’t a ‘ _stupid_ _prophecy’_ then, huh?” Draco looked down at his feet clearly feeling very stupid right now. “Sorry,” Draco said feeling as if he’d touched a nerve. 

“It’s alright,” Theo said staring out off into the balcony. He shook his head and smirked. “Turns out the crazy loon was right,” Theo said bursting into a fit of laughter in spite of himself. Draco looked at him thinking that one of his best mates had finally gone completely mental. Draco let out a nervous laugh. 

“Well, I best be going, I’m having a party at my house tonight. I’d like it if you joined us, for old times sake,” Draco said softly. Theo opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by Draco saying “don’t worry, this stays between us, I know,” and with that being said Draco returned back to Hermione, leaving Theo to his thoughts. A sudden wave of curiosity flew over Theo. He knew whose future he was going to peek into first.

Theo walked back into Slytherin's common room and took a seat on one of the couches. The common room was pretty crowded and he thought that it would be better if he went somewhere private. Other than his little incident earlier he had no previous experience with delving into people's futures. He found out he was a seer earlier whilst he was sat on his bed writing his defence against the dark arts essay, he was shot into a different reality and everything around him was white at first.

_“Shush Theo, we can do this. Take my hand, come on,” a tiny blond girl pulled him into the light. He was sat on a field, he recognized it at once. He had been here before with his father when he was very young. A small tear fell down his face as he remembered the good memories. The memories before his dad were poisoned by Voldemort. He heard his dad scolding him internally “that’s Lord Voldemort to you” he felt the surge of anger overcome him, the anger he always felt when thinking about the war and the build-up to it. Next to him was a redhead girl that looked at the tiny blonde girl with the most adoring eyes. “Ginny grab Theo’s hand, we are going to show you it. It’s the only way we can stop it,” the blonde girl cooed. Show her what, he thought. With a sudden gasp, he was hurled back into the present time._

That’s when he knew it, he realized he was a seer, his dad had prepped him for this day, begged him for this day to happen. This was his first peek into the future, but who’s future was it? Why was he there? He knew the ginger girl, there weren’t many gingers in the school and they almost always belonged to the Weasley family. That was Ginny Weasley, but why was she with him? They had never had a friendship in the past. A thousand questions flowed through Theo’s mind when he attempted to read into Draco’s future. His eyes widened with curiosity. He gasped, _surely not_ he thought.

_***Theo’s POV*** _

Surely not, Theo thought. He covered his mouth to prevent any screams that may fall out. He needed to warn the others. He needed to warn them now. Theo grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began again looking, making sure he could collect all of the details. Insignificant or not they could help. That’s when he realized. Everything had changed. Theo couldn’t see Draco’s future. If Theo goes to warn the others Draco doesn’t live, the bushy-haired girl from the golden trio ends up marrying the ginger Weasley boy. He shook his head and played out a few other scenarios the only thing that worked and ended up with minimal destruction was if Theo told Draco he was under a love potion without revealing who put him under it. Draco will need to work that part out for himself. He took a deep breath and smiled to himself. If all of this works out Draco will be happy, very happy. I didn’t think Draco would have it in him to love that person. After being enemies for half of their life they eventually live happily ever after. He suddenly felt a large burden when he realized more than 6 people’s happiness was in his hands. He shook that thought off and made his way down to Draco’s dorm. 

D R A C O S B E D R O O M 

* * *

Theo knocked on the door gingerly. He had no idea how Draco would take this. Before letting anyone speak Theo walked in. 

“Pansy, I swear to god if that’s you,” Draco said whilst attempting to perfect Hermione’s hair. A wide smirk formed on Theo’s face as he watched Draco play with the Granger-girls hair. Draco looked up and a sudden realization of what he was doing came to him. He blushed a crimson red and stared at his feet. Hermione giggled softly. It was such a beautiful sound. I broke the silence

”Draco I need to tell you something,” I said confidently although not really feeling confident. Draco attempted to read my thoughts but my barriers were up already. Hermione looked between the two as they were staring at each other. 

“Tell us then,” Hermione almost shouted at Theo. 

“All right missy, calm down I didn’t realize I was telling you anyway unless you’ve changed your name to Draco,” Theo teased. Hermione scowled at Theo as Draco began to laugh at the girl's stubbornness. Theo did a quick look into the future to make sure him telling Hermione wasn’t going to affect anything. It was safe. 

“Before any of you talk, let me finish. I don’t want any interruption otherwise I may miss something,” Theo said as a matter of fact. Hermione and Draco both nodded to show they would abide by the rules. Theo took out the piece of parchment and began explaining. “Draco, you’re under a love spell. Don’t ask me who put you under the love spell because I can’t tell you,” Theo said, he paused to let Draco react. 

“Why can’t you tell me?” Draco asked. 

“Because if I tell you, you die,” Theo replied bluntly. 

“And how on earth would you know that Theodore nott,” Hermione said standing up and crossing her arms. If looks could kill Theo would most likely be dead. Theo went to answer but Draco beat him to it. 

“Theo is a seer, before you start accusing him of lying I used leglimency on him this morning, that was before he decided to read into my future,” Draco said with a sigh. Theo nodded in agreement and that’s when things started to fall into place for Hermione.

Draco didn’t like her at all, he was under a love spell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *for those who do not know, A seer was a gifted wizard or witch who had the ability to see into the future.* I got this idea after reading “the eagles nest” you can find it on AO3 it is a Dramione fan fiction and I HIGHLY recommend it. It is written by “HeartOfAspen”.
> 
> archiveofourown.org/works/14461941
> 
> Thank you for reading, those who still are, please comment! I would highly appreciate it!


End file.
